


Barrier

by merong63



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Kara finds out that Lena knows.





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting a fic here. I hope you try it, and I hope even more that, when you do, you enjoy it. :3
> 
> This is post S4, and Lex (just mentioned) is alive again (yay..?).

“I should get a restraining order.”

Supergirl casted her eyes down to the balcony. Lena stood there, her back to the super. Kara saw the scotch glass perched on the railing, the CEO’s hand clutching lightly on it.

“How many have you had, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked, landing gently a few feet from Lena.

“You keep trespassing on my property. I should get a restraining order against you.” Lena said, not bothering to dignify the blonde’s question.

“I didn’t think you knew.” Kara muttered, scratching her nape in embarrassment.

At that, Lena finally turned to face her, “Oh, I know a lot of things, _Supergirl_.” She enunciated the title, and that made the hero wide-eyed from the implication.

Kara was stunned. She didn’t know what to do. Had Lena finally found out?

With her heart hammering in her chest, Kara made to move towards her best friend – well, at least on her part still. “Lena-

“So, are you gonna leave me alone? Or are you gonna make me get that restraining order?”

“I can’t leave you like this. You’re one glass away from being completely drunk, and Lex is so hellbent in going after your life that he’d stop at nothing to get to you. So, no, I’m not gonna leave you alone. I’m gonna stay here and watch over you. You can get that restraining order once Lex is put behind bars for good.” Kara answered, her voice raising notch by notch after every sentence. Her breathing was heavy by the end.

Lena, for her part, didn’t seem to be breathing as well. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat… but it was only for a moment. After which, she let out a chuckle, earning her a glower from the girl of steel. Lena was unphased, though, and after she’d calmed, she was glowering back at the blonde herself.

“My hero,” Lena remarked dryly, her eyes humorless.

Kara’s brow furrowed. She wasn’t used to seeing this side of the brunette, and she’s not sure she would ever be.

After another moment of silence, she took a deep breath and released it with a heavy, defeated sigh. “I think it’s time for bed, Ms. Luthor.”

“How dare you speak to me that way!” Lena snapped back.

“I’ll stop it if – _when_ – you stop acting like a child.” Kara retorted, and though she never imagined it to be enough – seeing as she’s talking to one of the most stubborn beings in this world – her response surprisingly, and effectively, silenced the Luthor… albeit for just a few precious seconds (for Kara soon found out that it only sobered the billionaire up).

“I’m acting like a child.” Lena started softly, after a while. “ _I’m_ acting like a child!? Hah! That is _so_ rich coming from you, _Supergirl_.” Lena snarled.

Kara was full-on frowning by then. She was fuming just as Lena was, even though a voice in her head was telling her that Lena had every right while she didn’t.

Kara pulled back at that.  And with renewed perspective, she saw that Lena was steadying her breathing as well; that Lena was far from her previous intoxicated state (which Kara should really not be thinking as more “intoxicating” rather than “intoxicated”); that Lena was looking smaller with every second of silence spent in her head, clearly mulling things over.  Kara saw all those, and only one thought resonated and kept ringing in her head, _‘Stop her hurting.’_

Kara took a deep breath with, and for, resolve.  But before she could say anything, before she could finally apologize, Lena moved.  And Kara saw her move, so Kara shut her mouth and waited with bated breath.

They were a foot apart when Lena stopped. “I know why you’re here. I know why you’re always passing by and hovering around. I know you want to say that you’re sorry and explain your side. I know that you want to stop the hurting. And I know that you want things between us to be okay. But, Supergirl, it will never be. Why? Because we are who we are – a Luthor and a Super – and we can never change that because we can never choose to.”

Lena stepped a little closer. Her hand shot up towards the super’s face, only to stop an inch right in front of it. “So, tell me, Kara; you have supervision. Can’t you see it? The barrier between us? The one that’s always been there… the one that will always be there,” Lena remarked, wistful green eyes boring into gleaming blue ones. And with one last small smile, Lena turned away, went back inside, and locked her door.


End file.
